Starlight Glimmer/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Starlight Glimmer blurry in Sunset's vision EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer appears over Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer introduces herself to Sunset EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer awkwardly picks herself up EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer trying to stand on two hooves EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer trying to keep her balance EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer sighing with relief EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer standing on her hind hooves EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looks disturbed at Sunset EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer meets Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Uh huh.png Starlight Glimmer presents Sunset's new journal EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer giving Sunset her new journal EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer's new journal falls on the floor EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer looking embarrassed at Starlight EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer trying to pick up her journal EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer unable to pick up her new journal EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer points at her horn EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer picks up the journal with magic EGS3.png She wanted to give it to you herself.png She and her friends were called away.png Sunset flips through her new journal's pages EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer hears Starlight being sad EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looks regretful at Sunset EGS3.png Told me to give you the journal.png Sunset and Starlight in awkward silence EGS3.png Won't be back anytime soon.png Pretty sure.png Sunset Shimmer about to leave the castle EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer losing her balance again EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer on all four hooves again EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer returning to the mirror EGS3.png Starlight asks Sunset about the other world EGS3.png It's pretty different.png Kinda hard to explain starlight.png Starlight awkwardly paws at the floor EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer dropping a lot of hints EGS3.png I don't know for sure.png Wouldn't be okay with it.png Learn as much as I can.png I'm not learning a whole lot.png Sunset and Starlight in the Castle of Friendship library EGS3.png Something you don't hear everyday.png Starlight Glimmer scoffing EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "barely even notice I'm there!" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer suddenly standing next to Sunset EGS3.png It will keep your mind off.png Sunset Shimmer intrigued by Starlight's idea EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer giving Sunset wide, starry eyes EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer with very wide, starry eyes EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer nudges Sunset with her elbow EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer jumping up and down EGS3.png First-person view of Starlight Glimmer's hands EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "it's all pretty weird at first" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer stands upright and wobbly EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer trying to maintain balance EGS3.png Sunset waving awkwardly to Tennis Match EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looking at her hands EGS3.png Those are hands.png Starlight Glimmer looking at her feet EGS3.png Overhead view of Starlight Glimmer's feet EGS3.png Those are feet.png The whole thing where I said.png Sunset Shimmer glancing at passing students EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer tells Starlight to play it cool EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looking nervous EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer playing it cool EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer flicking her hair EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer gets down on all fours EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer walking like a pony EGS3.png Sunset forces Starlight to stand upright EGS3.png Sunset and Starlight look at passing students EGS3.png I'd make a good distraction.png Sunset and Starlight walk through the mall EGS3.png What's the worst that could have happened.png Starlight eats ice cream; Sunset looks worried EGS3.png Magic is on the loose here.png Sunset Shimmer looks embarrassed at Starlight EGS3.png You wanted to talk to princess twilight.png Talk it over with me.png Sunset writing another message to Princess Twilight EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer feeling ignored EGS3.png Just journal with princess twilight.png Starlight Glimmer continues licking her ice cream EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer listens to Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Can't get out of my own head.png Starlight Glimmer thinks about Sunset's dilemma EGS3.png Things will work themselves out.png Spend too much time worrying.png The bad things that might happen.png Miss out on all the good things.png Starlight notices her ice cream one scoop shorter EGS3.png Twilight's student is teaching me.png Starlight Glimmer being overconfident EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer continues eating her ice cream EGS3.png Sunset watches Starlight enjoy her ice cream EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer grabs Starlight's ice cream EGS3.png Sunset and Starlight walking closely together EGS3.png Sunset and Starlight enter the movie theater EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer looking startled EGS3.png Sunset pulls Starlight toward a hiding spot EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer pretending to be shocked EGS3.png Starlight doesn't know who Juniper Montage is EGS3.png She's trouble.png Sunset Shimmer giving her bag to Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer worried about Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Starlight watches Sunset vanish into the mirror EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer in horrified shock EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer covers her mouth EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer hiding from Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer very worried about Sunset EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer watches Juniper grow in size EGS3.png Demon Juniper walking past Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer determined to save her friends EGS3.png Demon Juniper Montage entering the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looking at demon Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer determined to stop Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer standing behind demon Juniper EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer watches mother and son fleeing EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer runs after demon Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer sneaking around Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer sneaking next to a clothes rack EGS3.png Juniper Montage blows a kiss to Watermelody EGS3.png Watermelody runs away from Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer grabs Juniper Montage's mirror EGS3.png Starlight and Juniper wrestle over the mirror EGS3.png Juniper Montage picks Starlight up off the floor EGS3.png Starlight kicks the mirror out of Juniper's hand EGS3.png Juniper Montage holding her hand in pain EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer dashes to grab the mirror EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer holding the cracking mirror EGS3.png Juniper Montage swipes her claws at Starlight EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer runs away with the mirror EGS3.png This mirror is nothing but trouble.png Starlight Glimmer hiding behind a potted plant EGS3.png Juniper picks up the plant Starlight is hiding behind EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer points the mirror away from her EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer notices the mirror do nothing EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer sighing with relief EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer dodging Juniper Montage's claws EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer running away from demon Juniper EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer falls over with the mirror EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer watches the mirror crack more EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer hides behind the sunglasses kiosk EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer makes a wish on the mirror EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer making a magic mirror wish EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer's mirror wish has no effect EGS3.png Juniper Montage corners Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Juniper Montage swipes her claws at Starlight again EGS3.png Juniper Montage corners Starlight a second time EGS3.png Juniper chases Starlight around the sunglasses kiosk EGS3.png Juniper and Starlight with a kiosk between them EGS3.png Demon Juniper chases Starlight around the kiosk EGS3.png Starlight ducks down behind the sunglasses kiosk EGS3.png Jewelry stand falls on Starlight's left side EGS3.png Smartphone stand falls on Starlight's right side EGS3.png Juniper Montage backs Starlight into a corner EGS3.png Juniper Montage demanding her mirror back EGS3.png My friends are trapped in there.png Starlight flinches as Juniper breaks the monitors EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer jumps inside the sunglasses kiosk EGS3.png Juniper Montage looming over Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Looking for something else.png Starlight Glimmer cowering in terror EGS3.png Starlight suggesting Juniper wants a friend EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer facing down demon Juniper EGS3.png I understand you juniper.png You think getting revenge is.png Starlight Glimmer pleading with Juniper Montage EGS3.png Demon Juniper looking at Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png I know they'll forgive you.png You have to set them free.png Juniper snatches her mirror back from Starlight EGS3.png Demon Juniper Montage walks off to the side EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer smiling at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Mane Seven reappear in the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Mane Seven return to the human world EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer walks up to Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer hugging Starlight Glimmer EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven surrounded by witnesses EGS3.png So much for laying low.png Sunset puts a comforting hand on Starlight's shoulder EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven look at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer raising her hand EGS3.png Manipulated an entire town.png Giving up their talents.png Starlight Glimmer recapping The Cutie Map EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven laughing together EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven around the portal EGS3.png I'm so sad to leave.png Get to know all of you.png Sunset Shimmer looking down at her bag EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer takes her journal out of her bag EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looking at her new friends EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer surprised at Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer reading Princess Twilight's message EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven cheering happily EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer smiling at Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Focus on the positive.png Whatever happens is gonna happen.png Sunset Shimmer lightly punches Starlight's arm EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer winking at Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer lightly punches Sunset's arm EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer smiling together EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven in a happy group EGS3.png Category:Character gallery pages